Alex
Alex was a major character in the second season. She was portrayed by Michelle Ang. She was also a major character in Fear the Walking Dead: Flight 462. Biography Background Alex is an Asian-American female in her mid twenties. Nothing is known about her life before the apocalypse. She was on board Flight 462 during the early stages of the outbreak. Flight 462 Alex boards Flight 462 and takes her seat. When Jake Powell is on the phone and begins to become worried about his mother, Alex slams his window shut to prevent him from freaking out. As the plane takes off and begins ascending into the sky, Alex turns around and glances at Jake through the seats. As Connie inquires Jake about his parents, Alex listens to their conversation without glancing back. Alex witnesses Marcus, a fellow passenger, hurrying to the bathroom to vomit. After Alex questions his wife, Suzanne, on his mysterious illness, she assures her that it's just 'the reflux', and that it runs in his side of the family. Not satisfied with this answer, Alex attempts to discover how long he has been sick. Suzanne tells her to mind her own business. Jake asks her if it could be the mysterious "flu" that was has been going around, but Alex does not respond and turns back around in her chair. Alex notices Deirdre, the flight attendant, knocking on the bathroom door, urging Marcus to leave the lavatory as the plane is about to land. While the power across Phoenix below begins to fail, she slowly begins to remove her seat belt, growing more and more suspicious of Deirdre's pleas for Marcus to come out of the bathroom before the plane lands. Alex ignores Jake's panicking and rushes down the aisle, desperately attempting to stop Deirdre from opening the bathroom door. She is blocked by Anthony, a US Air Marshal. Alex's warnings are ignored, and Deirdre breaches the door. A frail and sickly Marcus collapses onto the floor as the door swings open. The other passengers look on in shock and confusion as Marcus lays still. As Anthony attempts to revive Marcus, Alex asks him if he can feel Marcus' pulse, but she doesn't receive a response. After Deirdre removes Marcus' coat, Alex notices blood on his abdomen. She pushes the flight attendant out of the way and rips opens his shirt. Removing the bandage, she discovers a bite, confirming her fear that Marcus is indeed bitten and Infected. Alex insists that they tie him down, but Suzanne protests and rebukes her. Alex then attempts to intervene once more but Anthony quickly ushers her out of the way and insists that she return to her seat. Alex once again tells them that they don't understand what's going on. She looks on in fear as Marcus reanimates as a Infected. Alex helps Anthony restrain an undead Marcus as he attacks Deirdre, locking him inside the bathroom while the rest of the passengers look on in horror. Alex warns Anthony to be careful that Marcus does not bite him. After Marcus has been trapped inside the bathroom, blood begins dripping on Alex's arm, and it is revealed Deirdre has been bitten. Alex cleans Deirdre's blood from her arm and orders Anthony to tie down Deirdre since she is Infected. Anthony tries to get the first aid kit to help her, but Alex says that what happened to Marcus will also happen to Deirdre. Alex picks up the plane's phone and orders Deirdre to call the captain and tell him to land the plane. Deirdre explains that the lights are going out in other cities and that there is no place to land. Alex exchanges a worried look with Jake. Jake asks how Alex knew about Marcus and the infection, but she remains silent. She watches Anthony trying to reassure Suzanne while moving her away from the door. Anthony mentions that Marcus is sick and Suzanne pleads with him for help, to which Alex states that there is nothing they can do. Suzanne wants to tell Marcus that she loves him and tries to open the door but is stopped by Anthony and Alex. Alex moves back and anxiously watches Suzanne telling Marcus she loves him from the other side of the door. She looks at the sign above the bathroom, which reads "Occupied". Suzanne notices the lack of noise coming from the bathroom and attempts to open the door. Alex tries to stop her but Suzanne pushes her away, tearfully shouting that Marcus is dying. Alex angrily shouts back that Marcus is already dead, but Suzanne ignores her and opens the door. Marcus immediately tackles Suzanne to the ground. Jake tries to help but Alex stops him and pushes him back. They witness Marcus rip open Suzanne's throat, killing her. Anthony pushes his way through Alex and Jake in an attempt to stop Marcus. She witnesses Anthony shoot Marcus but fails to kill him. After Marcus pins Anthony to the ground, Alex yells for him to aim for the head. However, Anthony has run out of ammo. Alex comes to Anthony's aid and grabs Marcus. The two end up fighting in the aisle, and Jake grabs Connie's knitting needle and gives it to Alex. She stabs Marcus in the head with the needle, killing him. Everyone is relieved until Jake, Alex and Deirdre notice that one of Anthony's bullets hit a window, and the glass is slowly cracking. As Jake, Anthony and Alex catch their breath, Deirdre notes that Suzanne is dying. Alex, after obvious deliberation, drives the knitting needle into Suzanne's eye, killing her out of mercy as well as to prevent reanimation. Anthony then accuses her of murdering her, but Alex retorts by insisting she saved her. The damaged window then explodes, sending the plane into chaos. The plane begins to decompress and fall out of the sky. Alex tells Jake to get into a seat and helps him put on an oxygen mask. She then apologizes to Jake, revealing that she took the last seat on the plane instead of his mother, and tells him that he should have been with her. Shocked, Jake says that she is probably with his dad. Alex then shuts the window and promises him that he'll be with them soon. Alex holds hands with Jake as the out-of-control plane begins to crash. Season 2 Ouroboros Alex is first seen swimming to her wounded companion, Jake, after Flight 462 crashed into the middle of ocean. She brings Jake to a raft with other survivors. Tom, one of the survivors, smacks an Infected passenger with an oar and pushes him overboard. Tom tells Alex that Jake is dying and urges her to kill him before he turns. That night, Alex stabs Tom when he tries to kill Jake in his sleep. Michael, the remaining survivor, encourages Alex to put Jake out of his misery. Sometime later, at least a week, Alex is then seen running away from a herd of Infected, yelling at Daniel Salazar that the herd are coming. The two begin to make their way back to the group. When the survivors are surrounded, Alex helps in fighting them off until they are pushed to the edge of a cliff. When Nicholas Clark rescues the group while camouflaged in Infected gore, they make for the Zodiac boat on the shore. When they finally made it onto the water, Alex tells them they need to make a stop, to retrieve Jake Powell and the raft. When they make it to The Abigail, Victor Strand refuses to let them on board, but due to the insistance from others, allows the raft to be towed behind Abigail, also supplied with some fresh water and towels. While sailing, Alex comforts a severely injured Jake by telling him it can not get worse than it already is. As the sun is setting, Strand suddenly dashes to the stern and swiftly hacks the rope attaching the raft, abandoning Alex and Jake in the middle of the ocean. Captive After being cut away by Victor Strand, Alex is shown to be a captive aboard Connor's ship where Travis Manawa is being held prisoner. Travis wakes up in a cell on Connor's boat and tries to pick the lock. A woman approaches: It’s Alex. Alex tells Travis that she was forced to throttle Jake on the raft. She reveals that she told Connor how to find the Abigail after he saved her, and that she specifically asked him to bring her Travis. She reveals to Travis that after they were cut loose, Jake's condition worsened and he requested her to kill him as a mercy killing. In his cell, Travis tells Alex that he kept her on the raft because he was worried Jake might be Infected. “You knew the right thing to do, and you chose the other,” she tells him. Travis apologizes to Alex and shares that he was forced to kill his son’s mother. “It cost a part of me,” he says. It is also revealed that Alex was responsible for divulging the Abigail's location and the names of all the member in revenge for what happened, specifically asking to capture Travis as it was his idea to put them on the raft. In a deleted scene for this episode it's revealed Alex planned to escape the ship. It's unknown if she was able to or if she even planned it since it was deleted. Appearances Trivia * This character's name was revealed on www.thewalkingdead.com as Charlie before it was referred in Flight 462 itself. The name Charlie was also used on IMDB; Alex was first used in the episode "Ouroboros" by one of the passengers in the liferaft. http://www.thewalkingdead.com/flight-462-part-one/ * Despite being a main character, Alex was not credited in the main cast in "Blood in the Streets" despite her absence. She was briefly reinstated into the main cast for her cameo in "Captive". * She has the least number of appearances of any main character, with only two appearances. Image gallery Fear walking dead-flight 462.jpg Jake and Charlie in lifeboat.jpg Michelle Ang as Alex.JPG Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-203-alex-ang-935.jpg Michelle Ang as Alex and Brendan Meyer as Jake.JPG Navigation References fr:Alex Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Webisodes Category:Main Cast Category:Main Characters Category:Unknown Category:Los Angeles residents Category:California Residents